


Jesus Take Me

by JengaManga



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, old but here it is, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: No plot, no content. Just sexEnjoyYou is female





	Jesus Take Me

I kissed his lips gently, his beard rubbing against my chin. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him while I gripped onto the back of his shirt and pulled my body to him. Speaking of his shirt, within seconds I pulled it off and threw it to the ground, resuming our kissing once it was gone. 

Paul pushed me into the dresser before grabbing the back of my thighs and lifted me on top of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled down my flannel and let it drop to the smooth wood surface of the dresser.

I groaned when he cupped one of my boobs through my shirt. Paul gently bit my bottom lip before lifting my tank top off, leaving me in my bra. I panted slightly as he let his hands trail down to in between my thighs. 

Without warning, he picked me up and set us on the bed. 

“Paul!” I giggled, pulling him even closer as he started to kiss my neck. Paul smiled against my neck. He laced his fingers in between mine as his lips trailed down. 

I was really enjoying myself until he pulled away. Before I could protest, he lifted me up so I was sitting up. He tried to undo the clasp to my bra, but he was having trouble. 

“Son of a bitch,” he mumbled before finally getting it undone. I just giggled this whole time, leaving small hickeys all over his chest. 

He moaned slightly as I left my last one before he pushed me back down and kissed and sucked on my boobs.

My back arched slightly as I left scratch marks down his back, not too rough though. His lips trailed down to my stomach as he undid my belt and pants. I pulled away slightly. 

“If I'm without pants then so do you,” I smirked, pulling him closer by his belt loops to unzip his pants. 

He groaned when I put my hands in his pants and started to stroke him. We then almost rushed to take both our pants off until we laid there in our underwear. 

“Do you have any condoms?” I asked him, spreading my legs so he could situate himself in between them. 

“No,” he sighed, pulling my hips closer and started to grind on me. I groaned as I let my body squirm. 

“Just… ah, p-pull out,” I panted. I haven't been touched by anyone in a long time so my senses were on overdrive right now. 

Paul nodded before he leaned down to kiss me, pulling both our underwear off. I didn't know how wet I was until the cold air hit my core and I shivered. He just smiled and left a trail of kisses and hickeys down my stomach. 

He stopped at my sensitive parts and then started to kiss my inner thighs. I sighed in pleasure and gripped the sheets beneath me, my thighs shaking just the slightest. 

Paul smiled before kissing my clit and inserting a finger in me. I gasped and moaned, pushing myself o to his face. He chuckled which sent waves up my spine. Paul gently moved his finger, making sure it was okay before inserting another one. I panted even more, getting more vocal as I neared my limit. Before I could topple over the edge, he pulled away. 

“Ughhhh,” I whined, still trying to hump him. 

Paul just laughed and pulled his underwear off, his erection springing out. I smiled and rolled us over so he was under me. His member rested in between my folds, but that wasn't my goal right now. 

I slowly trailed kisses down his body before coming to his standing member and giving the tip and soft kiss. When he groaned I took this as an approval to keep going. I put the head into my mouth, licking the slit as I sucked. Paul panted and gripped my hair in one hand and the other into the sheets. I went a little more deeper until I reached my limit, then began to bob my head slowly. He groaned again and thrusted into my mouth. I moaned around him, holding his hips down while I took a quick look up. 

His face contorted with pleasure and his body was slick with sweat. I decided that I tortured him enough and pulled away with a soft pop, kissing the tip one last time. 

Paul really was done with the torture because he pulled me up so he could kiss and bite my lips before rolling us over, rubbing my clit a few more times. He sat up and looked at me as he positioned himself. 

“Ready?” He asked, still nervous about this whole ordeal but he couldn't get enough of me. 

“Oh yes,” I groaned, nodding my head. 

He smiled before pushing into me, groaning until he filled me up. We laid there for a few moments, getting use to the feeling of being so close before Paul started to thrust, looking me in the eyes. 

I moaned and ran by nails down his back, leaving visible marks now. He groaned and grabbed one of my hips in one hand to steady us while the other one gripped the pillow beneath me. I whined in pleasure, wrapping my legs around him to pull us even closer, if that was possible. His thrusts got harder and faster while I let my hand trail down to play with my own clit. He moaned at the sight of me getting off and pinned me down harder, fucking me into the mattress and making the bed creak. 

I gasped in pleasure and met my hips with his, pulling him down to kiss him. He made sure that he hit my spot over and over again, giving me the most pleasure possible. I know it was too soon, but I felt myself about to release. 

“P-Paul, I-I'm about to cum,” I gasped, leaving even more scratches down his back. 

“Fuck, me too,” he groaned, thrusting at an uneven pace. 

I almost shrieked in pleasure as I felt myself falling over the edge hard. I felt him pulse inside me before he quickly pulled out and came on my stomach, leaving white strips on me. He rubbed both of us down our highs before he practically collapsed on me, his face just about buried in my chest. 

“That was so fucking amazing,” I chuckled softly, pulling him closer. 

“Hell yeah,” he smiled before leaning up to kiss me. “I love you so much,” he said, rolling us to our side. 

“I love you even more,” I smiled and kissed him back, letting my sore legs close. He smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you the most,” he stated as it was a fact. 

“Let's not start a fight about who loves each other more,” I groaned, hugging him and laying my head in his chest. 

“Deal,” he sighed happily before he kissed the top of my head as we both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old like from the beginning of the year but I found it in my docs and decided to post it anyways


End file.
